beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
Myra Noble
'''Marjorie-Claire Myra Noble (b. August 20, 1992), professionally known as Myra Noble, is an American singer, songwriter and cartoonist, who rose to popularity through her covers of songs from artists like Bring Me The Horizon, Escape the Fate, Get Scared, Halestorm and Falling in Reverse. In 2015, she was signed by American record label, Fearless Records, and through them she released her first EP, "Death and Black Lips", which contained six songs, two of which were released to the public four days before the EP was released; "Scars Run Deep" and "Itches". In September 2016, Noble announced via her twitter that she would be releasing a new album, just in time for Christmas. A few days after the tweet, she released the first single from the album; "Mary Doesn't Like You". In November 2016, Noble revealed the album would be titled "My Bloody Crown", also revealing that it would be available from December 2, 2016. Early life Myra Noble was born August 20, 1992, the first daughter to car salesman Thomas Noble and music teacher, Desireé Noble. She has an older half-brother, Jimmy Noble, who is Thomas' son from another marriage. Noble was born and raised in Annapolis, Maryland, however the family moved to Beverly Hills after Thomas inherited money from an aunt. Jimmy moved in with the Nobles when Myra was 10, after his mother was sentenced to jail for acquiring and selling drugs. At the age of 13, Noble took an interest in music, specifically rock music. When Thomas and Desireé learned of their daughters love for rock music, they payed for her to be taught by a professional rock music teacher. Noble attended community college from 2009-2011, where she met her now-boyfriend, Mitchell Lang. She gained a qualification in cartoon drawing and animation design. Noble is of French-American descent on her mother's side, and is of Swedish descent on her father's side. Career Noble rose to prominence in 2014, when she created a Facebook page for herself, where she posted videos of herself covering songs from bands that she liked. Within four months, she had amassed a fanbase of over 4 million. It wasn't until late 2014 until Fearless Records heard about Noble. Upon discovering her, they requested that she prepare a set audition to be signed. After successfully signing with the record label, Noble got to work producing an EP (extended play). "Death and Black Lips" was put together in seven months; with Noble being responsible for the creation of five of the six songs on the EP. The EP was uploaded onto Fearless Records' YouTube channel, and has been listened to more than 5 million times. Two singles were released from the EP; "Scars Run Deep" and "Itches". In February 2016, Noble revealed that she and her boyfriend, Mitchell Lang, would be creating a webcomic together. The web-comic follows the story of North Korean supermodel, Dani Khan-Lou, and her struggles with being a woman in a male-dominant land. The webcomics have been viewed more than 600 thousand times. 27 issues of the series have already been released. In September 2016, Noble released that she would be releasing her first album with Fearless Records. The album is titled "My Bloody Crown" and is scheduled to be released December 2, 2016. One single, "Mary Doesn't Like You", has already been released. Noble and Fearless Records are currently in the process of holding a tour for the album. Personal life Noble is in a relationship with fellow cartoonist, Mitchell Lang, whom she met at community college. She has stated that she and Lang are currently in the process of adopting a child from China. Noble is a Democratic, however has expressed no desire in voting for Trump or Clinton in the 2016 Presidential election. Noble lives in Beverly Hills with her boyfriend, Mitchell Lang, and their pet cat, Millie. Discography * Death and Black Lips (EP; 2015) * My Bloody Crown (Studio album; 2016) Category:Myra Noble Category:Fanfiction